vietwowfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Class
:For the classes in the Warcraft RPG, see RPG Classes. For a short description on class lore, see Class lore. Class - Lớp nhân vật là kiểu nhân vật của người chơi player character từ đó xác định loại vũ khí và giáp có thể dùng, cũng như các abilities - khả năng, sức mạnhs, skill - kỹ năng, và spell - phép thuật có thể học được trong quá trình chơi. Nên nhớ rằng lựa chọn mỗi class để chơi cũng bị giới hạn bởi lựa chọn race - loài; mỗi loài có một nhóm các class để lựa chọn nhất định. Mỗi class có ba hệ thống cây talent. Theo quá trình chơi, mỗi nhân vật có thể nâng cao các kỹ năng bằng cách cộng điểm talent vào bất kỳ cây talent nào của class đó. Ví dụ, druid có thể cộng điểm talent vào Restoration, Feral, hay Balance. Thu thập các set - bộ item là cách người chơi có thể nâng cao khả năng của nhân vật khi tới level tối đa. Hầu hết các set dungeon và raid có từ các armor item thiết kế dành riêng cho class đó; tuy nhiên, phần thường theo faction cũng bao gồm trinkets và vòng cổ. Khi người chơi có được nhiều phần của set hơn, họ sẽ được bonus - thưởng thêm. Và hãy luôn nhớ rằng không quan trọng class nào miễn là bạn muốn chơi nó và không bỏ cuộc. Nếu class của bạn bị nerf (hay kém mạnh hơn do Blizzard) hãy nhớ rằng nerfs và buffs như một con lắc, sớm muộn con lắc cũng sẽ nghiêng về phía có lợi cho bạn. Tổng kết chung về các class Hiện đang có mười class trong trò chơi, nhưng class hero - anh hùng Death knight chỉ chơi được khi có bản Wrath of the Lich King và một nhân vật với level 55 trờ lên. Các class truyền thống Druid :Druid là dạng class hybrid - lai linh hoạt. Druid có thể đóng vai trò khác nhau tùy theo dạn biến hình. Druid có thể có giáp trâu và rage như warrior khi hóa Bear Form - Gấu, tàng hình và đánh cận chiến như rogue khi hóa Cat Form - Báo, hay heal - hồi máu và bắn phép ở dạng người. Với điểm talent, họ còn có thể nâng cao khả năng họ và có dạng biến hình khác cho healing (Tree Form) hay nuking - bắn phép (Moonkin Form). Cây talent Balance, để dùng phép, Feral, cho melee dps và tank, và cuối cùng, Restoration, để heal. Có gear tương đối, talent nâng đúng, và người chơi có kinh nghiệm, họ có hiệu quả như class chuyên cho nhiệm vụ đó. Druid cũng có nhưng khả năng bổ sung như hồi sinh với Rebirth, và khả năng tank hay heal khi cần khẩn cấp, khi mà người đảm nhiệm chính hi sinh, bị rớt mạng hay không hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Vẫn có những điểm khác biệt, đem lại ưu điểm cũng như nhược điểm trong mỗi vai trò. Hunter :Hunter là class duy nhất sử dụng vũ khí ranged (cung, súng, hay crossbow) hiệu quả để tạo damage. Giỏi trong việc kiting, hunter có nhiều công cụ giúp họ tránh được cận chiến, vốn không phải thế mạnh. Hunter có thể tame nhiều loại thú beast khác nhau làm combat pets, tùy theo khả năng do thám, bám theo, và sống sót giúp họ có thể solo tốt. Ba cây talent của hunter là Marksmanship, Beast Mastery, và Survival. Mặc dù cả ba đều là dps, chúng có sự khác biệt nhỏ: Marksmanship hunter được hưởng lợi từ damage của vũ khí để burst damage cao nhất; Beast Mastery hunter có khả năng nâng cao damage pet; Survival hunter nâng cao khả năng bẫy và bắn giúp họ giữ khoảng cách với đối thủ trong khi DOT hút HP dần. Mage :Mages là ranged dps với các phép damage trực tiếp hay AoE mạnh, nhưng đổi lại là giáp và defense yếu. Mage cũng có các phép hữu ích khác như teleportation hay tạo portals về các city. Mage cũng có khả năng crowd control, Polymorph, và có thể tạo ra thức ăn và nước uống. Nhờ các phép này bao gồm cả burst damage, mage rất hiệu quả trong PvP dù giáp mỏng. Talent của mage bao gồm: Fire, có nhiều Area of Effect và Burst damage, Frost cho khả năng sống sót cao và thêm một pet Water Elemental hỗ trợ trong trận đấu, và Arcane, nhằm tạo damage cao cho một mục tiêu. Mỗi talent sẽ có một kiểu chơi khác nhau. Paladin :Paladins là các chiến binh holy và cũng là hybrid class. Họ có thể cận chiến dps, tank hay heal. Paladins cũng có khả năng hỗ trợ nhóm tốt và khả năng buff, được coi là một trong những class buff và hỗ trợ nhóm tốt nhất trong trò chơi. Họ có thể mặc plate armor và mang khiên, nhưng cũng hiệu quả khi heal riêng một người khác, kết hợp lại cho họ khả năng sống dai trong trận. Với việc chọn talent và trang bị, Paladin có thể đảm nhiệm vai trò của mele dps, tank, offtank hay healer. Mặc dù một Retribution paladin DPS hơi kém hơn một class thuần dps, bù lại họ có những phép hỗ trợ rất hữu ích, buffs và auras. Ba talent là Holy, Retribution, và Protection. : Từ bản Burning Crusade, paladin không chỉ có riêng cho Alliance. Blood Elves (Horde) giờ có thể chọn là paladin. : Từ bản Cataclysm Tauren cũng có thể là paladin. Lưu ý rằng bạn có thể là một tauren paladin hoặc một kết hợp khác, tùy theo bản mở rộng bạn có. Priest :Priest được coi là class heal hiệu quả nhất trong trò chơi. Priest có the heal được một người hay cả nhóm cùng lúc. Priest có nhiều phép hữu ích, cũng với một số mẹo, như Mind Control và Dispel Magic và Cure Disease. Priest cũng nổi tiếng nhờ shield vì nó có thể bảo vệ cho cả priest và đồng đội, cho một trải nghiệm heal khác. Thêm nữa, priest có thể chuyên về phép thuật tấn công shadow, cho khả năng Shadowform, và ở level cao cho khả năng hồi mana nhanh cho cả pt. Rogue :Rogue giỏi trong việc tạo damage melee và vô hiệu hóa kẻ địch, đặc biệt với đối tượng còn ít máu và giáp mỏng như caster. Stealth – Tàng hình cho phép họ có ưu thế trong chiến thuật và bắt đầu trận đấu theo cách họ dự tính. Các kỹ năng quan trọng khác là lockpicking – bẻ khóa và sử dụng poison - thuốc độc. Thêm nữa, một năng lực quan trọng nữa của Rogue là khả năng stun và vô hiệu hóa trong thời gian dài. Khả năng này, cùng với damage cao của rogue, cho họ có lợi thế lớn so với đối thủ. Rogues không dùng mana cho các đòn tấn công. Thay vào đó họ dùng energy và dùng các combo points để ra finishing move – đòn kết thúc. Shaman :Shaman là một trong những class linh hoạt trong trò chơi vì họ có thể chuyển từ một caster tấn công thành một healer hay DPS cận chiến khi cần, dù ở những level cao, họ thường chỉ chuyên về một nhiệm vụ trong số đó. Shaman có hỗ trợ cho nhóm, với khả năng thay đổi theo vai trò còn thiếu trong nhóm. Khả năng burst damage cao và heal giúp họ trong PvP. Họ có thể thả các totem để tạo thêm các hiệu ứng, đa số buff cho cả raid. Một khả năng chỉ có ở shaman là khả năng tự hồi sinh và sau đó hồi sinh những người còn lại trong raid khi wipe. : Kể từ sau bản mở rộng Burning Crusade, shaman không chỉ dành riêng cho Horde. Draenei (Alliance) có thể là shaman. : Kể từ bản mở rộng Cataclysm Dwarves có thể chơi shaman. Lưu ý là bạn có thể chơi dwarf shaman hay kết hợp khác tùy theo bản mở rộng bạn có. Warlock :Warlocks thu phục các demon và sử dụng ma thuật và lời nguyền để khống chế và tiêu diệt kẻ thù. Giống với hunter, warlock có combat pet, nhưng đó là các demon chứ không phải là thú nuôi. Họ là các dps với phép thuật chủ yếu là damage over time – damage theo thời gian cộng thêm với nuke và AoE, nhưng không có khả năng burst damage như mage. Demon pet và phép fear cho họ nhiều chiến thuật để lựa chọn và họ có một số khả năng hỗ trợ như summon các thành viên trong nhóm hay tạo ra healthstone và soulstone. Warrior : Warrior là các chiến binh cận chiến và thường là tank chính hay tank phụ, vì họ vừa có khả năng chịu đòn đồng thời với tạo damage vật lý và linh hoạt trong việc tạo threat và giữ aggro. Họ cũng là melee DPS mạnh khi cần. Các kỹ năng của warrior sử dụng rage, tạo ra từ damage và nhận damage nhưng bị giảm dần theo thời gian khi nghỉ. Warrior rất phụ thuộc vào trang bị, khả năng tấn công và nhận damage ảnh hưởng trực tiếp từ chất lượng và hiểu quả của vũ khí và giáp. Các class trong bản mở rộng Monk :Monks are a new hybrid class. They perform melee DPS, tanking, and healing roles. Their talent trees are Windwalker for melee damage, Brewmaster for tanking capabilities, and lastly, Mistweaver for healing. They use pole arms, staves, one-handed weapons, and fist weapons. They will use cloth and leather for armor with agility and intellect as stat bonuses. They're also the newest class that uses the chi system, which, like death knights and warriors, build up chi (runes for DKs and rage for warriors), and pull off finishers (like rogues) with their weapons. :Unlike other classes, the Monk will not have an Auto-attack. Hero class Death knight : Death knight kết hợp sức mạnh võ thuật và năng lượng bóng tối và thuật gọi hồn. Đây là class anh hùng đầu tiên trong World of Warcraft. Yêu cầu duy nhất để tạo một death knight là có một nhân vật bình thường khác từ level 55 trở lên. Death knight bắt đầu từ level 55 ở một khu vực mới ở Eastern Plaguelands và có sẵn nhiều phép và năng lực. :Death kinght là class có thể tank hoặc dps. Họ là class cận chiến và có khả năng cast phép như paladin, và có thể gọi quân undead. Mặc dù có thể gọi quân hỗ trợ, họ không thuộc nhóm có pet (trừ khi có talent phù hợp), nhưng có một số cơ chế tương tự. Họ là class duy nhất dùng hệ thống rune làm tài nguyên. Death knights có hệ thống talent riêng. Class roles Base starting stats can be found on the race page. |width=20| | Ratings These ratings are the opinions of WoWWikians and should hopefully be defended in the page. Marks in blue denote enhancements that can be made via talents. |} Class colors The raid UI, addons and many other resources use the class colors in order to differentiate each class at a glance. Share a class idea References See also * Choosing a class * Class proficiencies * Class sets * Hero class External links da:Klasser i Warcraft de:Klassen el:Κλάση hu:Kaszt it:Classi nl:Klassen pl:Klasa ru:Класс Category:Classes Category:Game terms Category:Starting a class series Category:Classes Category:Game terms Category:Starting a class series